Mobile device users go to visit places such as a business, a facility or an entity with a range of functions and capacities may not he aware of all the information, services, or accurate places of products and live or recorded information or programs provided in, at or close to those places. Therefore there is a need to provide them with automated system, and mobile users of the system don't have to do anything to have it activated and the system will show them what are offered at those places on popup windows when users are within an approximate range of a location; the system would automatically alert them and automatically displays static or live information and or performs multimedia programs, including but not limited to live or pre-recorded audio, and or visual programs. Web users at anywhere may select a location displayed on a digital map over interface of a web application configured to the remote hosting server; access information and multimedia programs as onsite users; including data entered by location owners and users of the locations, and collected from other data resources or received from third party database, sent and uploaded from a website of the system or from an onsite wireless communication apparatus. Said onsite communication apparatus directly broadcasts and communicates with mobile software application of the system within a short range and with or without internet or mobile network signals. Users of the system may also communicate with one another or user groups via social media features and functions provided by the system.